


Stolen Dance

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad Verse, scerek plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't much of a stir in Beacon Hills when one of the Sheriff sons and the county prosecutor's son started dating. However, when the biggest criminal trial in a century comes to town, along with the defense attorneys and their daughter, Derek and Scott wouldn't be wise to fall in love with her. No one ever said they were wise, and now finding time to be together without their parents finding out is almost impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place in [triad verse](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/86154454124/triad-verse-faq), where three-person relationships are the norm and couples are seen as "incomplete".
> 
> In this work, Derek is a year older than Scott, and the same age as Allison. Scott and Stiles are half-brothers, having the Sheriff as their father in common. 
> 
> The title is from the song by Milky Chance :)

When Derek opens his locker, a piece of folded notebook paper flutters to the ground. Isaac picks it up, holding it above his head and smirking as he reads it. "Tonight. Our place."

Derek grabs the note from Isaac, crumpling it in his fist. "Didn't your dad ever teach you not to read other people's things?" He shoves his calculus book into his locker, before pulling out the ones for his history class and stuffing them in his backpack. 

Isaac shrugs, finally opening his own locker, next to Derek's. "Your boyfriend has really girly handwriting."

Derek ignores Isaac, partially because Laura would kick his ass if she found out he'd accepted the premise that there's such a thing as "girly" handwriting, and second, because it wasn't Scott's handwriting in the first place. 

"So, uh," Isaac closes his locker as Derek closes his. "Where is this 'place' of yours? Lookout point?"

Derek scoffs and raises an eyebrow at Isaac before walking away from him. Luckily, Derek has AP History now, while Isaac has a study hall. Derek doesn't have to spend the next hour trying to ignore Isaac while taking notes. 

Scott's always passing the other direction in the hallway this time of day, so when Derek sees Scott, he leans close to kiss Scott's cheek. As Derek pulls back, Scott's brilliant smile making Derek's heart skip a beat, Derek slips the crumpled-up paper into Scott's front jeans pocket. "Hey, Scott."

"Hey, Derek," Scott replies, one eyebrow lifting briefly. As Scott walks with his brother in the other direction, he pats his pocket. As soon as Scott puts a hand in that pocket, Derek turns and hurries to class. He's sure Scott will understand the message. 

After all, Scott was the one who fell in love with Allison first. 

~*~

Derek tells his parents he's going over to Scott's to study. He meets Scott at the end of the Stilinskis' road, and after strapping Scott's bike to the bike rack on Derek's car, they drive out of town. Derek needs both hands to drive stick through the curving mountain foothills, but his blood roars in his ears with the need to touch Scott. 

Not yet. Soon.

Their place isn't far out of town, but as far as Derek is aware, they're the only ones who know about it. The door to the little cabin was overgrown when Scott found it, and the rest of the cabin is buried in the wall of the cliff overlooking Beacon Hills. Derek never looks forward to the damp, musty smell, but it's the only place in town they can truly be alone.

"Do you think she'll be there already?" Scott asks as Derek parks down a little gravel pathway so no one will see his car from the road. 

"Depends how long it took her to convince her parents it's Lydia she's meeting." Derek smirks at Scott and grabs his hand as they walk into the dark woods. "Did you see her at school at all today?"

"No," Scott says, ducking under a tree branch and looking back, watching Derek do the same. "But Stiles saw her in English. Said she looked good."

"Did you punch him for me?"

Scott chuckles, pausing to knock his shoulder against Derek's. "He didn't say it like _that_. And believe me, if Allison's parents have a problem with her dating me, there's no way she'd even think of dating my brother instead."

Derek shrugs and lets it go. He knows better than to pick another fight with Scott about anything Stiles does. Derek understands. He wouldn't let anyone say anything bad about any of his siblings, either. Mostly Derek just bites his tongue because he knows that as much as the Argents disapprove of their daughter dating Sheriff Stilinski's son, they're five times as vehement that Allison not date Prosecutor Hale's son. After all, it's Derek's mother's job to make sure the Argents' client rots in jail for a long, long time.

There's a light coming from the seams around the cabin door when they approach it, so Derek calls out softly, "Allison. It's us."

The door opens with a groan and Allison's silhouette blocks the light from the camp lantern sitting in the middle of the cabin floor. "Hi, boys!"

Derek is not above giving Scott the tiniest of shoves so that he gets to Allison first, wrapping one hand around her waist and tangling the other in her hair as he kisses her. Allison giggles into the kiss, responding for a few seconds before pushing him away so she can kiss Scott as well. Scott crowds into the space between them, his hand finding Derek's in Allison's hair.

Kissing Scott's neck, Derek guides both of them back into the cabin, shutting the door behind them. There's a clean sleeping bag on the floor which Allison must have brought, because it wasn't here last time the three of them met up. God, Allison's so smart and resourceful. Derek doesn't know whether he wants to kiss her all over or just stare at her fondly forever. 

Well, staring isn't going to anyone any good, so Derek goes for kissing. He kisses her neck, her ear, and her jaw, his chin bumping into Scott's cheek as he does it. Allison hums, one of her hands finding the hem of Derek's shirt and slipping under it, her fingers caressing Derek's belly and hip. He fights the urge to press his cock up into her hand. 

Derek doesn't like knowing that this is only the fifth time he and Scott have been alone with Allison since her parents first found out she was dating them. He doesn't like knowing, but he does, and it gives him this urgency, like he can't waste any of this time they have together. He knows his impatience is partially justified by their situation, but he also knows that he lost Paige because he got impatient.

Scott's patient, though, so Derek's happy to follow Scott's lead, even if Scott is a year younger than him. 

It's Scott who breaks away from Allison first, kissing her once more before tugging his shirt off and nodding toward the sleeping bag. "Do you want to lay down?"

"Sure," Allison says with a grin, but instead of laying down, she tugs Derek into another kiss. As she kisses Derek, Allison gets both of her hands under his shirt and lifts it up. She kisses Derek's nose right before lifting the shirt over his head. It makes him laugh.

He follows Allison as she throws herself down onto the sleeping bag, half on top of Scott's lap. Derek kneels at Allison's feet, sliding off her boots and running his hands up her legs as Scott kisses her. Derek gets his hands on Allison's waist, caressing the soft skin there before he pops open the button and eases down the zipper of her fly. He knows he shouldn't be afraid she'll protest, that Allison came here with sex on her mind, but Derek still sighs with relief when she tilts up her hips and uses one hand to push down at her pants. She's got the other one tangled in Scott's hair as they kiss, so Derek makes himself helpful and gets Allison's pants all the way off. 

Derek kisses up the inside of Allison's leg, dodging her knee when his kisses tickle and she squirms, laughter breaking out of the kisses she shares with Scott. Scott turns toward Derek with a grin, darting forward to catch Derek's lips in a kiss as well. Scott tastes of Allison's sticky-sweet lip gloss, and the way he moves his lips almost viciously has Derek panting into the kiss. 

As Derek and Scott break apart, Allison's watching them with dark eyes as she slips off her bra. Derek doesn't think he'll ever get used to the sight of Allison's naked breasts. He reaches out for her before he's even conscious of what he's doing, caressing the side of her right breast. Allison smiles, curving her body into the touch and placing her hand over his. "Derek," she whispers. 

The need to get out of his pants suddenly and urgently hits Derek. He caresses Allison's breast a few more times, his other hand trying to undo the button on his jeans, before he gives up and uses both hands to get out of his pants. Scott's similarly getting undressed until they're all laying or kneeling on the sleeping bag, in their underwear.

Allison raises an eyebrow, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"What?" Scott asks as he moves closer to Derek, running his hand up and down Derek's arm. Derek didn't think he'd ever get used to the way Scott's always touching him, but he has, and it's the thing he misses the most when he and Scott have to go back to their own houses at the end of the day. 

Allison nods and says, "Yep, you two are both still overdressed."

Laughing, Derek leans forward, hooking the elastic of Allison's underwear with one finger and snapping it. "You're one to talk."

Looking Derek right in the eye, Allison pushes her underwear down, pulls them off of her legs, and throws them at Derek's face. He grabs them out of the air and sets them aside, growling a little as he throws himself at Allison, tackling her to the ground.

Allison shrieks, "Derek!" but she wraps her arms around him and kisses him, so Derek knows she's not really mad. Derek kisses Allison, unable to get enough since her parents forbid her from seeing him and Scott. He presses his thigh against her crotch, giving her a little bit of pressure, and doesn't keep himself from rubbing his dick against her hip, even if his boxers are still in the way.

Squeezing Derek's shoulder, Allison arches up against Derek. Right away, Derek can tell that the hand on his ass is Scott's. He looks to the side and sees that Scott's naked, kneeling beside them with one hand on Derek and the other cupping the back of Allison's head, his thumb brushing her jaw. Derek pulls Scott closer, sliding to Allison's side to make room for Scott. He expects Scott to kiss Allison again – after all, it's been over a week since they've seen her outside of school – but Scott kisses Derek instead.

The way Scott uses his teeth to pull on Derek's lower lip should be against the rules. Which rules, Derek doesn't quite know, but it's unfair in any case. Derek presses his dick against Allison's hip _hard_ , holding off the urge to hump against her or him or both of them until he comes embarrassingly early. 

Sighing as Scott turns to kiss her again, Allison, takes Derek's hand from her waist and moves it to her clit. Derek fumbles to comply with her request, still unsure about exactly what he's supposed to be doing. He's had so much more practice with Scott (and with himself, if he's being honest). It's hard to focus with his dick throbbing and Scott's hand slipped under Derek's boxers, massaging the right globe of his ass, but Derek tries his best.

He pays attention to Allison's sighs and groans. He pays attention to the way her hips buck when he does something particularly right. He pays attention to the way she hisses and shies away when he does something wrong.

“Derek,” Allison sighs, her brows furrowed as Scott kisses down her neck. Derek watches, mouth watering, as Scott sucks at the base of Allison’s neck, probably just shy of strong enough to make a mark. God knows Derek’s been covered in Scott’s marks often enough to know exactly where that line lies. “Scott! God, Derek. Come on!” 

Allison’s hands grasp at Derek, her nails scratching his shoulder and back. It takes Derek longer than he’d like to realize she’s trying to pull him on top of her. 

“Al,” Derek whispers, starting to move before Scott stops him.

“No, get under her,” Scott says, eyes on Allison’s face as his tongue darts out to moisten his lips. “Okay, Allison?”

“Sure, fine,” Allison says with a chuckle and a bright smile. She arches her body, supporting herself with both feet and one arm, leaving room for Derek to slide under her. 

Derek does so and guides Allison down onto him. His cock ends up nestled between her butt cheeks and Derek’s so needy he has to bite his lip and pinch his thigh to keep himself from rutting up against her until he comes. “Shit, Ally,” he says instead, twisting his neck so he can kiss her when she turns toward him.

Between them, Scott’s fist wraps tight around Derek’s cock, thankfully staving off Derek’s orgasm. Scott lifts Derek’s cock, helping him aim as he thrusts up, into Allison’s slick pussy. “So hot,” Derek whispers. “God, it’s so hot inside you.”

Allison makes a grunt of agreement as Derek bottoms out, pressing as deep into her as he dares. In the next moment, as Derek tilts his hips to draw out of her again, Allison shudders atop him. Derek looks over Allison’s shoulder and sees Scott with his head between Allison’s legs. She cries out. “Scott! Oh, my god!”

When Derek pushes in again, going tortuously slowly so he doesn’t lose it too soon, Scott’s tongue makes a long, smooth stroke up Derek’s sack and to the point where his body meets Allison’s. “Fuck, Scott!” Derek cries out, throwing his head back, his arms wrapped around Allison to keep her in place as she shudders violently as well. “Shit!”

Derek can’t help it. He can’t hold himself back any longer. Holding his breath, he thrusts into Allison just a few more times before he’s coming, his body locking up and his vision going dark as the pleasure washes through him. “Ah!”

Allison curls up, leaving the top part of Derek’s chest cold. Looking up, Derek realizes she’s holding onto Scott’s hair as he sucks on her clit. “Fuck!” she cries out, her pussy clenching and pushing Derek’s cock out. “Oh, my god, Scott. Oh!”

“God,” Scott groans when he looks up. “You taste so amazing with Derek’s come in you.”

“Scott!” Allison whines, falling back onto Derek. She hooks her hand behind Derek’s neck, like she needs someone to anchor her. Derek wraps his arms around her more fully, holding on and nibbling on the one place he can reach from this angle – her ear. He’s still kind of hard, and he finds himself rutting against Allison without much purpose, just because it feels nice. It doesn’t really help that every so often, Scott keeps dipping down to quickly lick or suck at Derek’s balls. God damn him for knowing how much doing so affects Derek.

Allison tenses up further and further, almost curling in on herself again, until finally she screams, writhing as Scott sucks at her clit over and over again. “Scott!” she says, breathless, her voice pleading. “C’mon, Scott. Up! In! In, in, in!”

Without hesitation, Scott scrambles up onto his knees between Derek’s and Allison’s legs. He slides into her, earning a relieved sigh from Allison, then drops onto his hands, placing one on either side of Derek’s shoulders. “God, I love you,” Scott sighs, kissing Allison. He reaches over Allison’s shoulder to kiss Derek. “You too, baby.”

Derek lets one of his hands slip up onto the small of Scott’s back, following the motion as Scott starts thrusting in earnest. Allison puts her hand over Derek’s, lacing their fingers together, even as she cries small, “Ah, ah!” noises against Scott’s shoulder. Allison tenses up once more, her hand squeezing Derek’s harder than he would’ve thought possible, when Scott throws his head back and comes.

A comfortable silence falls over the three of them, punctuated only by Scott rolling to the side, Allison following him. Derek molds himself against Allison’s back again, top arm draped over her and resting on Scott’s side. Derek closes his eyes and buries his face in Allison’s hair.

Eventually, Allison whispers, “I wish I could fall asleep like this.” She sighs. “I wish I could fall asleep like this every night.”

“The trial won’t last forever,” Scott says gently. “And you’re almost eighteen.”

“In another _year_ ,” Allison replies. “Not to mention the fact that if I’m going to college, I’ll need their help to pay for it.”

“Not necessarily,” Derek says. It’s just an idea when he throws it out there, but the heavy silence that follows means the others are looking to him for an explanation. “Well, what if we took turns working and going to school? If I don't get that basketball scholarship, I'll get a job or something. Or we can both work for a year until Scott graduates too, save up all that money."

Scott lifts his head and Allison turns hers, both of them looking at him like he's got something on his face.

"What?"

Allison breaks into a huge grin and turns around the rest of her body, throwing her arms around Derek. "You think we're going to be together that long?"

Furrowing his brow, Derek meets Scott's eyes, holding them as he answers Allison. "Of course we are."

Scott smiles as well, moving closer and throwing his arms around both Allison and Derek. Derek closes his eyes and breathes in. He knows this moment can't last, even as much as he wishes it would. They all have curfews that are rapidly approaching. Tomorrow at school, Allison won't be able to look at either Derek or Scott, much less talk to them, lest her mother find out about it. If the trial ends before the school year is up, the Argents are sure to leave town and take Allison with them back to San Francisco. 

Derek knows it's going to be hard to stay together if that happens, and yet with his eyes closed, he pictures himself meeting Allison and Scott at the altar of a church. They exchange vows and nothing else can get between them ever again. These two people are his forever. They have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought in the comments below! If you want to reblog on tumblr, [here's my post](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/108225553249/stolen-dance-3026-words-allison-derek-scott). Thanks for reading!


End file.
